Kutsumi Utsukushiki
|english = }} Kutsumi Utsukushiki (美しき 九十三 Utsukushiki Kutsumi) is a spirit that somehow took an interest in Yui when she first came to the Sakamaki mansion. She befriends Yui so that when Yui lets her guard down, Kutsumi will be able kill and eat her. Contents Kutsumi is a girl with an elegant appearance. In her human form, she kept her black hair in low pigtails that cascades down her shoulders with two red ribbons. She let her long bangs to cover her left eye. In her spirit form, her hair is held up into two high pigtails, with the right side being shorter than the left, the long part of her bangs were also swept aside to show her left eye which appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. In the first two games, Haunted Dark Bridal and MORE BLOOD, Kutsumi wears a long-sleeved dark grey gothic dress that reaches below her knees. The dress has black laces at different parts of it, accompanied by a dark pink rose at the chest area. She wears this along with black gothic boots to complete her elegant looks. While in her Spirit form, Kutsumi wears a crimson and black gothic dress that is made of frills, giving her the looks of an elegant gothic lolita. She usually wears big crimson net bow on her head as an accessory to accompany her outit, along with it, she also wears a black collar on her neck. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black legging socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Kutsumi is a polite girl with manners. She speaks in a very polite manner and is a curious and innocent young girl. However, under that personality lies a psychotic girl who kills and sees every human being as a food source and a toy to entertain her. Despite that cruel nature of hers, Kutsumi is also a very clumsy girl when it comes to housework, usually messes things up unintentionally but is never embarrassed of it. She is also fond of cute things but never admits it to anyone. Even though her intention in the first place was to kill and devour Yui, she later comes to accept Yui as a friend and abandon her decision of eating Yui as the game processes but there are still moments where Kutsumi is seen licking Yui's face/ears/arms/etc. She somehow shows sympathy for Yui, as seen when she offers the Sakamaki brothers her blood in order to let Yui rest and recover from her blood loss. History Nothing is known much of Kutsumi's past but it is told that Kutsumi started killing and eating humans ever since she was a small child. It is also implied that Kutsumi's parents has been killed a long time ago, even Kutsumi herself could not remember when. Counting from the time when she first started killing humans until now, Kutsumi stated that she, herself, has killed over thousands of people. Because she is a Spirit, her blood is very unique and rare. When the Sakamaki brothers first sucked her blood, they noted that the taste of it made them crave for more and it somehow tastes better than Yui's blood. Trivia *In Episode 1, Kutsumi admits that "Yui Komori is going to be a very delicious meal". *She doesn't know how to cook. *She is fond of cute things. *She wears frilly black undergarments (in both human and spirit forms). *She loves teasing Yui. *Despite the fact that she's a girl, she usually harasses Yui in a friendly sexual way. *Because of her clumsy nature, she earned the nickname " Bukotsu" from Ayato. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Alive